Extended reality technologies such as virtual reality, augmented reality, mixed reality, and other such technologies allow users of extended reality media player devices to spend time in extended reality worlds that exist virtually and/or that represent real-world places that would be difficult, inconvenient, expensive, or impossible to visit in real life. As such, extended reality technologies may provide the users with a variety of entertainment, educational, vocational, and/or other enjoyable or valuable experiences that may be difficult or inconvenient to have otherwise.
It may be desirable for sound presented to a user experiencing an extended reality world to account for various characteristics affecting virtual propagation of that sound through the extended reality world. By accounting for such characteristics as accurately as possible, an extended reality experience may be made to be immersive, authentic, and enjoyable for the user. However, just as in the real world, certain extended reality worlds may include complex soundscapes in which virtual sounds from a variety of virtual sound sources all simultaneously propagate in complex ways through the extended reality world to arrive at an avatar of the user experiencing the world.